Your Mastermind
by Ryukame
Summary: A short oneshot of Add and Eve. I wanted to try my hand at oneshotting and see how I did. I might do more, but that all depends on if you guys want more. So tell me what you thought of it at the end!


**A/N: I want to start this off by saying that I got this idea from an entry to the Eldoodle contest for AddxEve. All credit for this idea goes to Kaleidrone in the Elsword Forums, if anyone is interested in the original comic i'll send you a link to his/her comic. Now then~**

* * *

The hand covered in white reached down to Eve. The hand she had feared would steal her and kidnap her. The hand she had been running, avoiding, slapping away. She looked up to her saviors face.

"I just want to be your Mastermind."

* * *

Eve split her drones into 8 smaller replicas, and smashed them all into Ent, the giant tree. Elsword had tasked her with gathering the orb he possessed, which contained his spirit energy. After the tree fell with a loud crash, she sent Moby forward to collect the orb. "Well done, Moby, Remy."

Small white ears from a hood poked out from the brush, however. _Ok...here goes..._Add popped out and pointed at Eve. His mind went blank, however, and he stood there pointing for what seemed like hours. Eve stared at him, without a hint of emotion in her eyes. _Crap what was I going to say._ A bead of sweat rolled down Adds' face as Eve continued to stare him down. Just has she turned away, Add managed to blurt something out. "That tree fell for you, but you should fall for me!"

A long silence hung in the air, as Eve stopped with her back to Add. _What the hell was that!?_ Add gave off the weakest laugh he'd ever had in attempt to dilute the awkward tension. Eve, however, brushed it off as if it was just a stupid question.

"No." Add's arms fell to his sides as she glided away on Moby and Remy. _I'm such an idiot...but I won't stop trying for you, Eve!_

* * *

Eve summoned small scraps of metal and launched them at the Priest. She finished off the fight by sending a chain of explosions in Kayaks direction. She smirked to herself, recently she had become more accepting of her emotions core, which surprisingly increased its output.

However, this did not mean she was happy at all times.

"How's your fever, Eve!"

She winced at the familiar voice. She shouldn't say anything. She should leave the cave and report back to Stella. But something compelled her to. Her emotions core was probably just exerting more power than usual.

"What fever?"

Add grinned to himself, this time he remembered his line, it was sure to work! _This took me all night...It has to!_ "Oh, you just look hot to me." Beads of sweat poured down his face. _It's actually incredibly hot in here..._

Eve whipped around at him. "Do you want to die!?" Add gulped as her ran away from Eve, who had begun swinging her whip at him.

_Next time for sure! Ow! _A piece of rock from her explosions hit him in the back of the head. _Ha...I sure know how to pick em._

* * *

_I am not prepared for this._ Add stood in Altera Village, a small place that was underground in a mountain. He had been talking to the alchemist there about his dynamos only a moment earlier. Apparently he could increase their intelligence even more with help from the remnants of King Nasods' Core. Only problem being that there was still plenty of Nasod there.

It would also help to know where the Core was.

However, Eve had shown up at the Armory. She wore a long black dress, and small black ear covers. _Wow...she looks as good as ever...I'm still wearing jeans and a shirt. _He was lost in his thoughts, when he noticed Eve was walking away. Quickly he thought of something to say.

"Hey! Eve!" Eve blushed lightly and held her head down, her rage boiling. "Want to go to where the Altera Core is? I need a light as bright as you to help me find my way around!"

"Not again..." Rena laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Is he bugging you?" Elsword asked Eve, who was on the brink of killing Add, then inventing something to bring him back to life. Then killing him again. Elsword put a hand on his sword.

"No...you should be more worried about him. Men, tch" Rena laughed again.

"Eve, honey, he's not just being a man." Elsword went to say something but Rena held up a hand to stop him. "He _likes _you."

"Why the stress on 'like'? Do you all not like me as well?" Aisha and Elesis began laughing at the Nasods lack of knowledge of emotion. She had only recently realized the current extent of her emotion core.

"Honey. Love. _Loooooooove" _Eve blushed slightly after looking through her data banks on 'love'.

I have no intention of doing..._that_ with him. Ever. The entire gang laughed now. Eve turned back to Add, as he walked away in defeat.

_Love...?_

* * *

Eve flew into the center of the large group, and sent out thousands of small scrap pieces flying out from her. She had recently activated the Nemesis code, to improve her combat abilities. She smiled, noticing the obvious improvement to her limits. Her operation had been a success, find the Spiral Corridor, defeat all Glitters inside, find the way out. Her smile faded though, as she yet again heard a very familiar voice.

"Ha...um...this place isn't the only one going in circles! My stopping point is you!" Add had still not given up. The gang was starting to get a kick out of this cat and mouse game Add and Eve were playing. They all snickered, softly at first. Then to Eves' growing discomfort, they got louder, until full-blown hysterics enveloped the group. Eve gritted her teeth and held her head down, hiding her blush. She clenched her hands together, and brought one up to slap Add.

The smack echoed throughout the small corridor, and the laughter had all stopped. With her head still held down, Eve lashed out on Add. "Why do you insist on following me and treating me like some toy!"

"Eve...I" Add was silenced by another slap.

"No! I don't care! You're annoying, and I dread waking up in the morning because every day I have to wake up to you and your loud mouth turn a good day into a horrible one! Just leave me alone!" Eve huffed another angry breath, her rage slowly simmering. She looked up to realize no one was laughing anymore. Add certainly wasn't.

Adds' hair had become disheveled, his ponytail had fallen loose and his bangs covered his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. Forever. Goodbye, Eve." He walked away, without slowing his pace or turning around.

"Add...?" She went to go after him, but Rena laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to Rena and saw the look of sadness in her eyes. Why did she care what happened to Add?

A small tear trailed down Eves' face, bringing her back to the rest of reality. She tore Renas' hand off her shoulder and flew away, tears streaming down her face now. She needed to do a system check on her emotions core.

You're only supposed to cry when you're sad.

* * *

Add stirred the small pot of soup he had made over the fire. _What did I do wrong...?_ He had asked himself this question too many times. He knew Eve would reject him, but somewhere in his heart he though that some day...some day...

_That some day I could be with the one I love._

* * *

Eve had long since abandoned the gang. The look in Renas' eyes that day haunted her, told her that she was unwanted there. What had she done wrong? She spoke her mind, she simply told Add how she felt.

_...That's how I feel...right?_ Her thoughts were stopped as Victor swung his meaty arm at her. She was distracted, and unable to dodge. Feeling the arm hit her like a train, she flew across the arena like a ragdoll, landing crumpled on the floor.

She tried to stand up but her arm wouldn't work. Her left leg felt like it was on its limit as well. _Is this the end...? _Eve closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

She saw a psychotic boy with white hair and a crazy smile flash through her mind before the arm came down...

* * *

Add looked down into the pit. He had been sent to the waterway to find Denka his reflection panels. However after digging past the ancient guardians, he found the demons' base of operation. Eve was fighting the commander, Victor.

_Tch, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need me._ Adds' face grew sad and longing, as he remembered back to that day. _She made that pretty clear..._

He turned away to go deeper into the Waterway, when he heard a loud smash. He looked down into the pit and saw Eves' crumpled body lying by the wall. Add flew down into the pit, all feelings of doubt replaced by a sheer, unimaginable rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

...and it stopped.

Eve opened her eyes and looked at where her attacker was supposed to be. She found him on the other side of the coliseum, being beaten to a pulp by Add.

"KEEP." He shot a large energy ball at Victor. "YOUR." A large prism surrounded victor. "HANDS." He summoned his dynamos into the air. "OFF." Victor was pulled into the air by the spinning dynamos. "HER." Add flicked his hands out in both directions, and the space where Victor was exploded. Purple lights and sparkling pieces of Victors Ring shimmered through the air.

"Eve..."

The hand covered in white reached down to Eve. The hand she had feared would steal her and kidnap her. The hand she had been running, avoiding, slapping away. She looked up to her saviors face.

"I just want to be your Mastermind."

Eve felt tears streaming down her face, as she took his hand and pulled him down to hug him close. Add, blushing furiously at what he had said and at the surprising affection, wrapped his arm around her back.

"You shouldn't say that you your Nemesis...idiot." She smiled and felt her tears pick up speed.

* * *

It had been about 3 months since that day. Eve returned to the gang long ago, realizing how stupid she had been. No one was mad at her. They were all happy to see her come home. Even Raven.

They were surprised, however, at her guest.

That guest sat with her atop the cliff located near Ruben Village. The sun was starting to set, Add and Eve held intertwined hands. Eve blushed lightly before saying what was on her mind.

"Add?" He looked over at her, his long white hair blowing behind him.

"Hm?" Eve looked at his purple eyes, they seemed to pulsate with life and electricity.

"I...please accept my apology...for how I treated you that day." Eve looked down at the grass, hiding her face.

"Nah." Eve blinked a couple times before looking up.

"Huh?"

"I said no."

"W-Why!?"

"I'm not taking an apology from you."

"Idiot!" She raised her hand to slap him but stopped as he looked her in the eye and smiled. She blushed madly and looked at the suddenly very interesting ground.

"How about I take something else instead...?" She felt his delicate fingers on her chin. She felt him tilt her head upwards. She felt a soft warm feeling on her lips. The sun had disappeared over the horizon now, leaving Add and Eve together in the dark.

"That's not fair..." She murmured, just before leaning back and letting the warm feeling on her lips follow her down.


End file.
